Etre là juste pour toi, juste avec toi
by Nekochan Miharu
Summary: Harry s'enlise dans sa dépression. Draco se rapproche de lui, Tentative de suicide du Survivant. D nouveaux amis serpentards à défaut des griffys. Fin heureuse... Et une petite surprise...Reviews...


Titre : Etre là juste pour toi, juste avec toi

**Titre : ****Etre là juste pour toi, juste avec toi****.**

**Disclamer : Pas à moi**

**Genre : romance, ****hurt****/comfort, one shot.**

**Couple:**** HPDM**

**Rated**** : T (insinuation de tentative de suicide)**

Une histoire un peu gnagnan…mais bon, on écrit avec notre imagination…les actes s'enchaînent assez rapidement…donc vous êtes prévenus…

**P.S. : Ma fic HPLM sera publié cet été certainement parce que je n'arrive pas à écrire la fin…donc voilà et je n'ai pas eu le temps en juin avec le bac…**

**Bonne lecture…**

**Pov Harry**

_**Pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie.**_

Un héros, c'est quelqu'un de beau, de fort, qui sauve tout le monde.

Moi je ne suis qu'un simple mortel : ma famille est morte par ma faute ; je n'ai pas pu sauvé Cédric, Sirius, dumbledore et tous ces inconnus morts pour un idéal, un paradis terrestre que je dois créer en devenant un monstre, un tueur, un assassin, un exterminateur de vie, un être sans âme. Un être rongé par le remord, par la culpabilité et par cette foi que tous ces êtres humains ont en moi.

Ce sera ma dernière action sur Terre, tuer, arracher la vie et le cœur à un être qui n'en a pas ! Quelle ironie ! Après cet acte irréparable, je m'en irai aussi et serai jugé par Lucifer, roi des Enfers.

Cette vengeance est ma seule raison d'être, ma seule raison de vivre…

Ma maison, mes amis m'ont laissé en découvrant ma préférence sexuelle. J'ai vu dans leurs yeux toute l'horreur, tout le dégoût que je leur inspire. Je n'ai plus de raison de survivre…Même Draco ne me hait plus, je lui suis indifférent…alors que…moi je…l'aime.

Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre…

**Fin Pov Harry.**

La sonnerie lança son doux chant de libération, rendant les élèves quasiment sourds. Harry prit ses affaires, sortit rapidement, sans un regard pour ses anciens amis et ex-camarades. Il se dirigea vers la Salle Sur Demande et commença son entraînement comme tous les soirs depuis qu'il fut rejeté par ses amis.

Draco l'avait vu sortir de la salle. Avec quelques Serpentard, il s'inquiétait de l'état de santé du survivant. Oui, il s'Inquiétait !!Draco avait rangé son honneur malfoyen au début de sa septième année pour entrer dans l'Ordre du Phoenix avec quelques uns de ses amis.

Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait avoir de maître, et encore moins un sang-mêlé.

Par ailleurs, Draco avait été touché par les yeux emplis de tristesse et de la rage du désespoir lors de la mort du Vieux Fou. Il avait fait par la suite une multitude de rêves, soit érotiquement chauds, soit assez simples, agréables d'un certain brun ébouriffé aux yeux émeraudes.

Depuis la rentrée de la Toussaint, il ne voyait plus Harry dans la Grande Salle. Puis les semaines avaient passé et il le trouvait de plus en plus maigre, de plus en plus fatigué. Foi de Draco Malfoy, il allait trouver ce qui n'allait pas…

Il lança un regard, qui en disait long sur ses intentions, à Blaise puis il suivit discrètement Harry jusqu'à la Salle Sur Demande.

Il attendit une demi heure dans le couloir glacial puis il décida d'entrer. Ce qu'il vit alors lui fendit le cœur. Harry venait de tomber à genoux, jetant sa baguette au sol, laissant une cascade de larmes dévaler son visage, faisant trembler son corps. Draco s'approcha silencieusement de lui. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et d'un geste maladroit, il l'attira à lui. Harry enfouit sa tête dans son cou et le serra désespéramment dans ses bras.

Draco le consola longtemps, lui murmurant de doux mots à son oreille, déposant de petits baisers dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il entendit la respiration d'Harry se ralentir et devenir régulière. Il pensa alors à une chambre bleu pâle et vert pâle. On est un serpentard ou on ne l'est pas !

Un lit double se matérialisa. Il prit avec douceur Harry dans ses bras, le déshabilla d'un sort, ne lui laissant que son boxer et son tee-shirt. Il le déposa sur le lit. Lorsqu'il voulut s'écarter, la poigne d'Harry se resserra et une voix endormie s'éleva doucement :

« Dors avec moi s'il te plait…s'il te plait…

- D'accord chaton…, murmura Draco, étonné de son audace, se déshabillant rapidement. »

Il se cala confortablement entre les draps et amena Harry à lui. Ce dernier se blottit avec allégresse dans cette chaleur accueillante. Draco resserra son emprise sur Harry, ce dernier lâcha un soupir de contentement.

Un rayon de soleil venait doucement chauffer la petite touffe brune qui dépassait des draps de soie. Harry se sentait bien ce matin. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. Il se sentait étrangement heureux. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose enserrer sa jambe gauche et une chose étrange passer sur son dos.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et tomba sur une peau pale avec un téton parfait. Il s'éleva doucement sur ses avant-bras. Il trouva un visage bien connu, encadré de fines mèches blondes. Ses yeux gris le fixaient avec douceur…avec douceur ?!

Harry regarde Draco étrangement.

« Ca va mieux ? demanda doucement le blond, cherchant la réponse dans ses yeux.

- Je…Je…enfin…Tu …Je…, bafouilla le Survivant, rougissant de honte quand le regard gris se posa sur ses côtes plus que saillantes.

- Harry…dis-moi ce qu'il y a…s'il te plait…

- Je voulais te remercier d'avoir dormi avec moi…ça…m'a …merci, murmura le jeune brun en se mettant à califourchon sur les jambes du blond.

Draco le regarda. Harry ne soutint pas son regard. De nouvelles larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Draco le mit en position assise et le serra doucement contre lui, lui apportant tout le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Harry, la voix secouée de sanglots, lui avoua :

« Je n'en peux plus…Je ne serai jamais assez fort…Je suis si pitoyable...Je comprends pourquoi personne ne veut de moi…Je suis si minable…

- Arrête de dire des âneries ! Tu es fort ! C'est les autres qui ne sont pas assez bien pour toi ! Tu as tout Harry ! Tu es intelligent, beau, humain et puis tu m'as moi ! Alors rien qu'avec moi, tu es parfait ! Snoba ridiculement Draco »

A son plus grand plaisir, Harry éclata de rire. Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les lui ébouriffant un peu plus. Soudain, un plateau garni pour un régiment apparu devant eux. Le blond sourit et prit un croissant, y croquant dedans. Harry regarda à son tour sur le plateau et attrapa une chocolatine. Il en mangea la moitié puis reposa l'autre partie.

« Harry, finis cette chocolatine !

- Je n'ai plus faim !

- Tu ne penses pas aux petits africains qui meurent de faim ! Mange cette chocolatine !

- Dracooooooooo !!Je n'ai PLUS faim !

- NAN ! Tu manges cette chocolatine ! »

Harry prit le reste de la chocolatine et le mangea. Il fila ensuite à la salle de bain improvisée par la Salle Sur Demande. Il en sortit habillé et attendit Draco. Puis ils filèrent à la chambre de ce dernier pour qu'il puisse prendre ses affaires. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le cours de métamorphose. Harry s'assit à côté du Prince des Verts et Argents et commença à partir dans ses rêves. Draco, en un coup de coude, le ramena sur Terre, dans le cours. Harry lui fit un faible sourire et son regard se posa sur Ron, Dean et Seamus qui le regardaient avec un dégoût non feint. Les yeux d'Harry se voilèrent et s'embuèrent. Il lâcha quelques instants sa magie dévastatrice sous le coup de l'émotion. Draco le tourna vers lui, le fixant dans les yeux, parlant avec douceur et tendresse :

« Harry ne regarde que moi, ne pense qu'à moi…Harry…calme toi. Je vais te montrer tes vrais amis Harry, tu sais Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Grégory, Vincent et Neville. Harry, concentre toi sur ta magie…tout va bien…Tu n'es plus tout seul, on est avec toi… Tu n'as rien à craindre…Madame, je vais faire respirer Potter… »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il entraînait Harry qui contrôlait difficilement sa puissance. Il le tira par la main et ils coururent jusque dans le parc, près du lac. Ils s'assirent sur un rocher et Harry, après que Draco ait invoqué un champ protecteur, laissa sa magie se déchaîner. Cela dura plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce qu'Harry réussisse à se calmer et à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Enfin serein, il adressa un sourire d'excuse à Draco qui lui caressa tendrement la joue. Harry, hésitant, vint se blottir dans les bras du blondinet qui l'enserra doucement. Bercé par la respiration calme du serpentard, Harry s'endormit dans ses bras. Draco le porta précautionneusement jusqu'à sa chambre, lui enleva sa robe et ses chaussures pour le placer entre les draps.

Blaise entra quelques minutes après. Il lui donna les devoirs et ses affaires. Puis il s'enquit de la santé d'Harry. Draco lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

A l'heure du dîné, Harry se réveilla. Draco était à son chevet et lui passait un gant humide sur le front. Il aida Harry à s'asseoir puis il lui donna un bol de bouillon qu'Harry avala. Ensuite, il lui apporta un sandwich que le brun ne put terminer. Puis l'heure du couvre- feu arriva.

« Draco, Je…Je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Bien sûr chaton.

- Merci beaucoup… »

Ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre. Le samedi matin des vacances d'hiver arriva et ils restèrent au lit toute la matinée. Théo et Blaise entrèrent dans la chambre à midi. Draco laissa Harry pour aller se préparer. Quand il revint, ils discutaient tous les trois avec animation. Théo avait su trouver le sujet : le Quiddich. Toutefois, Blaise coupa cette ambiance quand il lui demanda :

« Alors je suppose qu'on va se prendre encore une raclée si, en plus, tu es le Capitaine ? »

Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit et il s'exprima avec douleur :

« Ils ne me veulent plus dans leur équipe…Vous pourrez gagner sans difficultés… »

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain, la tête basse.

« Bravo Blaise, si j'ai besoin d'un maladroit, rappelle moi de venir te voir…, railla Draco, énervé. »

Ils discutèrent longtemps. Leurs estomacs les ramenèrent à la réalité. Il était 13h30. Cela faisait une heure qu'Harry était entré dans la salle d'eau. Cela inquiéta Draco. Il alla frapper à la porte. Il n'entendit aucune réponse. Il réitéra son geste. Sans résultat. Il ouvrit la porte et resta interdit quelques secondes.

Il se précipita vers le griffondor qui était à terre, dans la douche, les poignets taillés. Il éteignit le jet d'eau glacial et chercha le pouls du brun. Il était faible. A l'aide d'un sort, il ferma les entailles saignantes ; D'un « accio » il attira à lui une grande serviette blanche.

Théo, qui était entré dans la pièce, remarqua un bout de parchemin sous l'évier. Il l'attrapa et ce qu'il y lut le laissa stupéfait. Il suivit ensuite Draco dans la chambre. Ce dernier se mit dans le lit avec Harry et lui lança un sort de réchauffement.

« Que s'est-il passé. Ne me dîtes pas que c'est à cause de moi ?! S'écria Blaise, nerveux.

- Non. Sang de Bourbe et Weasel lui ont envoyé un petit mot qui a dû l'affecter terriblement, je cite : « T'es avec la fouine ; même pour un déchet de l'humanité, je croyais que tu aurais plus de goûts ! Au fait, on voulait te donner notre point de vue sur la guerre : tu ne survivras pas au Mage Noir…tu es plus faible qu'un crac mol ! Et à peine plus humain qu'un animal ! Un homme tel que toi n'a aucun droit d'être aimé ! » C'est signé Griffondor, avoua Théo.

- Je vais les massacrer, les hacher menu, les étrangler et les brûler, puis je les découperai en petits morceaux, vociféra Draco, une aura de haine autour de lui.

- Je n'aurai jamais cru ça des Griffondors ! s'exclama Blaise

- N'oublions pas qu'il n'y a plus de Maisons ! Bien que les anciens griffondors se soient mis ensemble dans les dortoirs…, rajouta Théo.

- Amenez Neville…Il…Harry aura besoin de voir que lui ne l'a pas abandonné…, murmura Draco en caressant les cheveux du brun.

- Si on arrive à le décoller de Pansy ! Et sois sage avec Harry ! Le taquina Blaise.

- Blaiseeeeeeeeee !!Rougit adorablement le Prince des Serpentards. »

Le jeune couple (Théo et Blaise) partit à la recherche de Neville. Harry se réveilla une demi-heure après leur départ.

-Ry' ! Ca va ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Je…J'en ai assez…Ils ont raison…Personne ne m'aimera jamais…

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Moi…Je t'aime, murmura le blond en rougissant.

- Tu m'aimes ?! Non ! C'est faux ! Moi je t'aime, toi tu m'aimes bien…

- Pourquoi tu te prives du bonheur Harry ! Accepte le fait que je t'aime…

Harry préféra l'embrasser, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Je t'aime, chuchota Draco.

- Moi aussi.

Draco lécha le lobe de l'oreille du brun, le faisant gémir !!Puis le ventre du blond grogna. Il rougit. Harry lui donna un baiser sur chaque joue, puis sur le nez et enfin sur les lèvres. Draco fit venir à lui un plateau. Draco força Harry à finir son assiette. Puis il se leva et donna quelques affaires à Harry pour qu'il s'habille. Ce dernier rougit, pudique. Draco le nargua d'un regard moqueur mais il se tourna malgré tout. Quand Harry eut terminé, il alla enserrer le dos du blond, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Draco lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe et se tourna pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Neville, Pansy, Blaise et Théo. Harry resta un moment coi puis il s'avança vers Neville qui le prit dans ses bras. Le brun s'y blottit en murmurant :

« Merci Neville.

- de rien Harry, de rien…_petit frère…_ »

Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, puis Harry se détacha de lui. Draco le regarda, content de voir cette étincelle de joie devenir plus vive. Toutefois, la pâleur de son visage l'inquiéta. Cela lui permit de rattraper Harry quand il fit un malaise.

« Idiot ! Tu veux faire trop de choses ! Reste allongé ! Après la peur que tu nous as faite, je ne veux pas te revoir debout avant lundi ! Gronda Draco, faisant rire les quatre amis et bouder le brun. »

Ce dernier, en récompense de son obéissance, eut droit à un baiser qui lui fit tourner la tête. Draco s'assit à ses côtés et lui prit une main, lui caressant la paume du pouce. Puis ils entamèrent une discussion, pendant laquelle le malade s'endormit. Les autres, le regardèrent avec gravité, se jurant mentalement de lui faire garder la tête hors de l'eau. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait nuit noire et Draco était contre lui. Il esquissa un sourire puis se rendormit, la tête posée sur le torse du blond.

La semaine passa rapidement.

L'aube trouva le nouveau couple endormi. Toutefois, une mauvaise nouvelle s'annonçait : les Mangemorts arrivaient. La bataille finale était arrivée.

Harry était calme, en apparence seulement. Draco de même.

Puis, soudain, Harry lui demanda :

« Promet-moi de rester vivant ! »

« Je ne le peux pas, mais je vais tout faire pour ! » Lui sourit-il.

« Je vais faire tout mon possible aussi…Je t'aime Draco… »

« Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur… »

Après s'être habillés avec leurs vêtements de guerre, ils sortirent, main dans la main, jusqu'au parc humide et glacé.

Déjà, les élèves volontaires et les professeurs se battaient contre les envahisseurs. Harry s'avança alors, oubliant son amour, se battant sans regarder en arrière, sans regarder ses amis tomber sous les sorts. Il fut légèrement blessé, mais il arriva devant son ennemi juré.

Lord Voldemort lui lança des sorts, certains plus cruels que d'autres. Harry en évita quelques uns, en reçu d'autres. Les sorts du Sorcier Maléfique avaient une couleur assez foncée, proche du noir. Noirs, comme son âme.

Ceux d'Harry s'éclaircissaient au fur et à mesure. Le jeune homme lançait des sorts assez simplets : sorts de bonté, de générosité, de pardon, de gentillesse, d'allégresse…Tous ces sorts ébranlaient l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui sombra lorsque Harry lui jeta le Sort Ultime.

Le jeune brun semblait en transe, une aura blanche et pure l'entourait, ressemblant à des nuages de coton. Dans une langue que personne ne reconnut, il incanta sous les ordres de sa magie qui entoura le Lord.

Voldemort sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, supprimer sa rancœur, sa haine, sa lassitude, son mépris des autres. Son aura noire devint grise claire et sa magie se lia à celle du jeune homme. La Magie d'Harry accepta celle de Tom comme si elle était sa magie génitrice. Harry devint alors le fils magique de Tom Marvolo Jedusort.

Lord Voldemort n'était plus. Il ne restait qu'un homme qui avait tout à découvrir de la vie. Un homme qui avait à présent un « fils magique » avec qui il pourrait avancer, avec qui il pourrait apprendre à vivre et à aimer.

Tout restait à faire mais, malgré les obstacles, ils y arriveraient parce que c'était leur destin : souffrir pour connaître toute la beauté de la vie.

..

.

..

.

_**Epilogue :**_

Après de nombreuses disputes, mésententes, mais aussi après des moments de tendresse et d'émotions, Tom et Harry se lièrent dans une relation père – fils ; parrain – filleul ; ami – ami.

Draco et Harry se marièrent bien des années plus tard, adoptant une petite fille et des jumeaux, orphelins de guerre.

Neville demanda à Pansy de l'épouser…de manière très griffondoresque – et maladoite – ce qui émût la jeune femme.

On ne sait pas ce que sont devenus les griffondors de la lettre…mais qui sait…peut-être sont-ils dans l'allée des embrumes ou dans un bar, à mendier, à boire, à oublier qu'un jour ils avaient le Survivant à leurs côtés et qu'ils ont perdus son amitié pour une simple guerre inter maison.

_La paix entre vous, c'est le plus sacré ; vous ne passez que sept ans de votre vie à Poudlard…_Dumbledore l'avait dit et prôné…mais des adolescents têtus n'en avaient pas pris compte…

…

.

…

_**FIN**_

_Bonjour tout le monde !!_

_Je sais que cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté et que ceci n'est pas un HPLM mais je n'arrive pas à le finir, vous l'aurez certainement dans le courant de l'été…_

_Sinon, je sais que cet OS est assez niais, excusez moi, mais ça faisait un petit moment que je l'avais écrit et je me suis dit…Allez, je le poste…_

_**Dites moi si vous avez aimé…**_

_**A bientôt dans une de vos fics ou dans ma prochaine qui sortira je ne sais pas quand…**_

P.S. : Bon courage à tous ceux et celles qui attendent les résultats de leurs exams, moi c'est le bac et j'en dors pas la nuit… (Ce n'est pas une blague…)

_**N.M.**_


End file.
